Second Sekowan Empire
History The radicalisation of Sekowan politics during the last years of the Federal Commonwealth, coupled with a severe fiscal crisis, finally led to the demise of the Commonwealth. Following a brief civil war, the Ishida Dynasty again gained power in February 2925, with the ascent to the throne of Yukio Ishida and the creation of the Eternal Harmony and Empire Magnificent of Sekowo. This period is also marked by the intensification of ethnic conflict, and was almost entirely covered by civil and external war. In January 2935 an Orinco Junta seized power in a coup d'etat, and, due to the resurgence of the Eternal Harmony, power was divided in June 2939 between the Junta-ruled Imperial Dominions in the North and the Ishida loyalist Eternal Harmony in the South. At first the two governments coexisted in relative peace, but because in 2944 communist insurgents led by the National Liberation Front managed to secure strongholds in the North, the Eternal Harmony decided to invade and demanded the surrender of the Imperial Dominions. The latter, receiving support from the Communists, refused, and war resumed. In the meantime, profiting from their control of the Internal Affairs ministry of the Northern Government, the Communists began creating a series of self-run and self-defended communities, with shared ownership of land and all property common, called 'People's Communes'.The government of the Imperial Dominions collapsed at the end of 2957, due to internecine fighting (there were several claimants to the imperial throne), general strikes, and Communist violence. The Eternal Harmony officially annexed the Imperial Dominions in February 2958, however continued guerrilla warfare by Communist insurgents in the North prevented full unification. The Communists briefly unified the People's Communes in a single state, the Socialist Federal Republic of Sekowo, but the capture of its capital of Rhodon in March 2958 greatly disorganised the rebels. In November 2962 the SFR of Sekowo was annexed by the Eternal Harmony and Empire Magnificent of Sekowo, and the war officially ended. Starting with July 2964, the Empire became involved in the Great Sekowian War. Under pressure from Commonwealth of Nations Alliance and Indrala, Empress Kumiko Yukio abdicated the throne of the Empire Magnificent, which subsequently was disestablished. Upon this Sekowo became unified as the Imperial Federation under the Ishida Dynasty. Government and Politics The Eternal Harmony and Empire Magnificent was a Monarchial Empire ruled by an Emperor or Empress, who delegated the day to day running of the nation to the Gozen Kaigi (literally the Conference Before the Noble Face), which consisted of 750 delegates elected by universal suffrage, who in turn selected a cabinet of high-ranking ministers headed by the Shogun (literally, Sekowo's "general"). However, the Sekowon civil service was vast and extensive, consisting of many bureaucratic empires and secretive organisations called "Sub-Ministries", who were supposed to simply carry out the wishes of the Gozen Kaigi but often seemed to pursue their own agenda, creating what some extreme critics called a state within the state. See also Third Sekowan Civil War Fourth Sekowan Civil War Great Sekowian War Imperial Dominions of Greater Sekowo Cheng Socialism Category:Sekowo Category:Dovani Category:History Category:History of Dovani